EL7010-week7 Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to my educational Wiki. I will address various areas of K-12 education online. First I will start with the schools that I consider to be role model in the area of online education. I will also go over technology, technology support, hiring and hiring barriers and many other topics. Please visit the links below to view the details. Florida Virtual School (FLVS) Florida is the first state to enact that all k-12 public school students have virtual opportunities. As a result, the state established various online programs with full and part-time options (Alcena, 2014). Florida Virtual School (FLVS) was established in 1997, and it is considered one of the largest online schools in the US. The school has served approximately 207, 367 students in 2017-2018 and offers education for elementary school, middle school, and high school (https://www.flvs.net/). Learning in FLVS Florida Virtual School offers a variety of topics and options for students to choose from. Their disciplines include technology, math, languages, science, mathematics, art, and physical education. To offer those classes and lessons, they incorporate innovative technology tools with learning strategies (Evans,Nino, Deater-Dickard, & Chang, 2015). This process involves video and webcams, brain breaks, interactive online tools, including parents, different assessment options, and differentiated learning. FLVS does not provide technology tools for each student. Students use their own devices and have their console with their grades and courses listed. Students who do not have access to mobile devices and do not have their devices can use computers in traditional schools. Classes are different based on the grade level; however, they offer similar instructional design features, including videos, activities, feedback, games, and practice tests comparable to the end of course format. Their teachers are available to support students via text, email, messaging seven days a week from 8 AM-8 PM. The school employees 1,140 full-time teachers and 45 part-time teachers. Virtual Virginia The school was established in 2005 and became one of the ten most significant in the US. In the 2014-2015 school year, enrollment in Virtual Virginia reached 24,611-course admissions (https://www.virtualvirginia.org/). The school is funded by state education appropriation (Milone, 2004). Students in Virginia can take up to seven courses based on their districts. The school charges fees and the enrolling party is responsible for the costs. Legislation HB 324 established Virginia Virtual School. The goal is to offer online and virtual school programs to students in VA. The School is open to all k-12 students in the Commonwealth (Feng & Cathy, 2012). Virginia Virtual School offers full-time programs, online courses, digital content, and professional development opportunities to schools, students, and teachers. K12 California Virtual Academies K12 online schools offer tuition-free public school from k-12 grade. Teachers who work there are state-certified teachers. The school offers a thorough online curriculum with practical material to support future jobs and prepare students for careers. Learning with K12 California Virtual Academies The school serves students who are learning at home. The curriculum provided is high-tech. interactive and educational. The school follows a traditional school year and adheres to the state requirements. Classes take place at home or at any location that can provide internet connection. There are programs for individualized learning as well as regular classes. . Introduction · Best Practices for K-12 Teaching and Learning · Requirements for Staffing an Online K-12 Program · Effective Teaching Practices · Barriers to Successful Staffing ·Overcoming Barriers to Staffing ·Planning for Technology Support Services · References Category:Browse